She's Not Who You Think
by Aquar0cks
Summary: AU."She's a Career Katniss, she's trained to kill, she may not look that tough now but it's all just a trick to lure you in..." What if it were Clove who reminded Katniss so much of Prim instead of Rue, if it were her she tries to ally with?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Some of the things mentioned in here come from the book, but other than that it's kinda AU. ****This is my first Hunger Games fic and first time writing in 'first person' so I'm sorry if it suddenly doesn't make sense.**

**It's a Katniss and Clove frendship story, a kind of 'what if' they became friends in the Hunger Games and how that would have changed the story. The characters might seem a bit OOC, sorry about that.**

**It changes POVs, but when it changes to a different person, their name will appear before it begins, otherwise it's a continuation of the person it's already in...just in case. Oh and Katniss is still 16, Clove 14.**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

Have you ever caught yourself staring at someone who reminds you so deeply of another; even if they share no resemblance to that particular soul that you are comparing them to?

She was like that. My eyes couldn't help but sweep over every inch of this tribute that had my attention from the moment the small screen before me had pinpointed her from inside the sea of bodies that seemingly engulfed her. I monitor the girl in question as she slowly distinguishing herself from inside the mass and made her slow trek towards the stage, along the way transforming into something the radiated raw confidence.

Peeta mumbles something in my general direction but I raise a finger, my eyes never leaving the screen.

"What district is this?' I hear my voice inquire, it sounded light; but with a tone that was practically demanding an answer from any of the others with me in the train compartment. It stunned me.

"Two, I just told you," Peeta's words came out in a confused drawl, the note of suspicion clear in his words.

I would have glanced across at the blond and sent him an apologetic smile but the anticipation in hearing the name of this intriguing figure kept my eyes lingering on the screen.

"I'm surprised there are no volunteers, usually districts like two are full of those ready to participate in the games," Effie Trinket pipes in with her Capitol accent, cutting off an over enthusiastic escort gushing out her latest tributes name.

"No, did you see the look that guy in the front sent everyone, it's like he was challenging them to open their mouths and volunteer – face it, this guy wanted that girl in the games."

Peeta's words were undoubtedly true; there had been a middle aged man with cleanly cropped ebony hair standing near the staircase like he was guarding it. With an air of power enveloping him, the man was clearly staring down anyone who looked like they may bellow out the two words of 'I volunteer.'

Why was I so enthralled by this one girl from a career district? We were all brought up with an unspoken hatred for people from those districts, but the fact of her birth place never swayed my interest in the one who reminded me so much of Prim for a reason I could not place.

"Cato and Clove," the blond mulled over, rolling the words off his tongue as if to get a feel for them.

Blinking, I note the screen has changed from before I was lost in thought, a gigantic male with bulging muscles and neatly cropped blond hair stood beside the petite female , making her look even smaller in comparison. A smirk was played across both faces almost replicating each other's expressions as the shook hands, one real and the other seeming insincere.

Effie trilled out a small giggle at something, leading me to wonder how those from the Capitol could always find something funny in one of the most serious events of the year.

"What an unfeminine name for a young lady, Clove," she let out another giggle, like finding out a mere name of another was the most comical thing she had heard of all year.

"It's a pretty name, I like it!" I find myself defending Clove, I couldn't quite work out why; but I didn't like the way Effie was poking fun at a girl about to enter a ring where she would most likely be brutally murdered. Or was it just this particular girl I was so defensive about.

"Each to their own, I suppose," came the reply that once finished, issued a silence throughout the compartment.

My head found its way turned slightly to the side of the screen, ignoring the pixels that formed into other tributes I would have to compete against to return home. I know I should be watching and getting a 'feel' of the others I am up against to work out who is a threat, but I know that the more I see, the more I feel myself slipping and my hopes of ever seeing my sisters face again in person dwindle down even lower than they already rest.

So instead of returning my gaze to where it should be I hold to the wall until I hear the voice of the pink haired escort call out Prim's name. As a mechanical type instinct I find my view soon return to the screen as I watch the pure fear on her face before I come forward screaming out with such desperation and fear that it's hard to look away. Not fear of entering the games though, the dread that there was that small chance that nobody heard me at that my twelve-year-old sister might have to go into the arena. There I am mounting the stage and can hear my voice say my name out, not for the people in district twelve who at that moment looked like they were already deciding on which flower scheme would work best on my grave, but for those watching from somewhere other than home.

But as much as I try to stay focused on what might be the last time I see Prim's face or Gale's or even my mother's all I can think about is Clove.

I don't get why she's stuck in my head, it's like her image was permanently burned into my already crowded brain- it's not like there is anything relating her to Prim in anyway- but when I see her all I can think of is the little animal lover back home. Dark locked and pale with dark chocolate eyes is nothing even close to golden tresses and baby blue eyes. While my sister is miniature and has a slightly gaunt face all at the meagre age of twelve, this other looking although petite, sturdy and fit- most likely never missing a meal in her life- and being around the age of fourteen.

Maybe it was the expression she gave when her name was called, before she readjusted her face to hold a smirk, that look of shock followed by the pure terror as she was caught off guard. I could just picture the way her heart would have filled with dread- where would she die, an intricate tunnel system or rocky mountain side? The swallow of saliva as she began striding towards the practically jumping escort in violet, the slight decrease of speed as if she was waiting for another to jump in and volunteer like done countless years before. The straightening of her hunched back and the way she rose her chin as she figured that indeed no one would come to her aid like I did for my 'little duck.' It could have even been the way she blew a strand of hair out of her face as she stood beside a boy who had a cocky grin on his face, a volunteer most likely judging by the lack of fear in his eyes.

I closed my eyes for a moment and shake my head slightly, if I ever wanted to go home, I had to stop finding things that could affect me in the arena in everything I see. I couldn't spare this girl if it came between me and her, it won't be pleasant killing anyone but I need to get home and know deep down that I would take down anyone who gets in my way. Besides, she must have had some training if she was born in a Career district, I'm not sure how it works.

With another half hearted look at the screen I catch sight of Haymitch falling off the stage again in his drunken stupor which brings a little smile to my dry lips. After they add a comical groan, Peeta joins me on the stage with a look of utter bewilderment on his face and an 'I'm dreaming this all up, right?' expression. The anthem then speedily plays after we formally shake each other's hand to signify the end of the program.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about television behaviour," Effie chides in an annoyed tone as she adds in something about the position her wig was in.

I let out a breathy chuckle while Peeta doesn't hold back and starts laughing...

* * *

**Clove POV:**

"Come on, Kid," Cato lets out a dark snigger as he stands to one side of the chariot, the amusement behind his eyes burning more over the fact that he believes that this year's Games would be a push over.

"It's Clove," a mumble darkly, already feeling my hand sliding to where my blade usually sits, but I soon feel the cotton of my tunic and remember that my knife was back in district two. I sidle across to him none that less.

"What was that?" he mocks as I step in beside him, sending him a look I had practiced in the mirror every night before dinner and was slightly satisfied by the way his eyes widened slightly and his chin was lowered slightly.

"I said my name is Clove, not 'kid', don't ever call me that again," I make sure I enunciate each letter clearly and watch the older boy raise an eyebrow but let it drop.

I remain stony faced with my eyes locked onto his, glowering up into his tanned face until, after the slightest shake of his head, he turns away and attaches his eyes to a girl around his age in the chariot in front of us with snow white horses. While my district partner ogles the blond I turn to get a look at the competition-of course I was practically forced to watch the recap on TV in between an over enthused Cato and our escort. But after taking careful notes I know which tributes I should keep my eyes on, it wasn't that hard, I just needed to wait until I felt pressure from my left side; meaning that Cato was sizing up the person on screen.

I feel my body slowly rotating around and make sure I linger on every person for only a moment before I move on, categorising each into either the potential ally; threat; weary or walk-over category. I make note on which tributes I am going to talk to Cato about, who he thinks are worthy enough to join the Career Pack. As we start moving forward though I catch a glimpse of the last district appearing in their chariot, the only thing that unnerves me about the couple is that the female is staring at me with interest. She looks at me like I'm the most fascinating thing she's seen in a long time, a smile quirking her lips. Raising my hand to make sure my headdress hasn't fallen I feel Cato's eyes boring into the side of my head, obviously wondering why I feel compelled to move my headdress.

"No dear, don't touch that!" My stylist reproaches my action, but my eyes stay locked on the one making me feel suddenly so self conscious.

She shakes her head slightly, still with a perplexed look on her ivory face as she continues analysing me in a way that makes me know that it's more than just sussing out the competition. I automatically lower my hand with a baffled expression upon my freckled face before the older girl sends me a thoughtful smile which I couldn't help but reply to with an unsure half-smile. I hadn't done much smiling lately, all my glowering practice had made me look fierce, but a mere smile took a while to produce. Luckily she seemed to catch my drift. She then nods forward right before my carriage begins progressing forward, if it wasn't for Cato's muscular arm clutching my shoulder and supporting me while I steady my feet and turn myself around I knew there was a high chance I would have done some serious damage.

"Have a nice staring contest with District 12?" I could practically hear the smile within his words.

I shake my head slightly, waiting for the jolt of adrenaline to stem its flow from coursing through my veins.

"Come on, kid, mentor says we need to look fierce."

"Who says I'm not fierce, and what did I tell you about calling me 'kid', boy?" I challenge. I sense his eyes bulge slightly at my boldness for challenging one of the vicious and brutal boys in our district. Then there's the eye roll as he remembers who I am.

"No matter how good you are with a knife, it takes more than being a sadistic little ferret to be fierce, your brother knew that," I was still debating if Cato being friends with my brother was a good thing or not. Wait, what did he call me?

"Did you just call me a ferret?'

"A sadistic one too," he smirks in a superior voice, "Oh, here we go- I hope you're a good actor...kid!" He lets out a callous laugh as we travel through gigantic doors that lead into a street lined with a swarm of shrieking Capitol citizens. There's part of my mind wondering what would happen if those doors happened to roll shut on top of a chariot, it would give a very nasty surprise to those who got trapped. It's such a _pity _that no matter what condition you're in you still have to fight in the arena.

'_Look forward, chin high' _my mind blares, blocking out my jubilant thoughts, listening to myself I do just that, a small sneer placed on my lips, I'll show Cato fierce, I'll show everyone.

'_Great! Now keep that up for the next twenty minutes.'_

I turn my head slightly and cast my eyes over to the large screen that broadcasts whatever the cameras' are pointing at, and right now it's Cato and I, well at least I know that's Cato, but the girl next to him looks pure deadly. The way the light catches her face makes her sneer more prominent and her eyes glint in a sinister fashion, graceful yet deadly is the way she is held and poised gracefully she and her armoured costume work hand in hand together, complementing each other. Me, not she- this is actually me- I'm heading into the Hunger Games and am going to bring honour to my district and prove to everyone just how ruthless I am. No more little girl anymore, I will not stand behind my brother and be known as Leon's little sister, he'll be known as Cloves older brother.

I haven't exactly trained for this my entire life; I was always slightly shorter and less buff than the other girls my age- but Leon had gotten himself and a friend to train me for the past few years on the unlikely occurrence that I might have to enter the games. It also made my mother happy to know that I could bring glory to the family, I had 'natural killing skills' and my father's 'knack for violence' that kept her smiling as I was led away on the train. Cato just called me a sadistic genius with all my blood curdling plans, and how we'd make the perfect team in the arena, my evil mind and his brawn, he said there'd be a fighting chance. It also had my heart racing that Cato was going to be keeping an eye on me in there; I knew with him I wouldn't at least die in the bloodbath.

* * *

When we finally came to a stop in the at the City Circle, I keep my eyes forward, the fair-haired tribute next to me was muttering something darkly about disembowelling District 12 but I'd grown to ignore the older boy, it just made things a whole lot easier.

I sent my eyes once around the circular formation the chariots had made but wasn't expecting my breath to be caught in my throat as I let my eyes remain on the girl and boy from the last chariot. If I thought they looked intriguing in all black then the flames emanating from their headdresses and their fiery capes made them physically entrancing. That was until it brought back a memory all the way from District 2 a long time ago.

For a moment it was like I was back there, the screams of the crowd had turned into a slight buzz as my mind involuntarily played back that recollection. It was all so clear, Leon and Cato practicing in the backyard for the Games they had watched for years while I was sitting on the roof with my father. The moment seemed idyllic until I remembered why my face looked so engrossed and disturbed, a man from our district was being burned alive- he was physically tied down and set on fire. The screams that escaped his lips were full of untouched agony and anguish that it was almost too much to bear, but as my father had told me, I needed to watch this so I knew what would happen if I ever defy the Capitol. It wasn't even the Peacekeepers who instigated it, but residents who decided that for his actions he deserved death, from memory it had something to do with burning some flag. But it wasn't watching this man smoulder in the flames, but how I found it enjoyable to watch, I even remember laughing at it, although it was immoral, I enjoyed listening to his screams and watching him writhe in pain. That was what frightened me the most, how I then enjoyed watching pain fall onto those around me.

"Sickening, right?" Cato noted as I fell out of my reminiscence, "careful, we're moving again." For a moment I thought he was talking about my disturbed mind, but then I saw his that he had followed my gaze to the couple on fire. I shake the thoughts out of my mind, maybe the games are the perfect place for me after all.

I raise my arm in the air like my district partner is doing, the noise of the mass surrounding us comes back as the anthem finishes and President Snow steps backwards. I guess I just missed his 'heartfelt speech' such a _shame._

Soon we're inside the Training Centre after doing a final lap of the circle, the prep teams are gushing forward from inside the doors as we arrive, doing their best to run to where they were going to meet us. Ours are literally jumping up and down with excitement as we slowly pull to a stop. A hand is outstretched towards us but a certain angry teenage boy knocks it away as he clambers of, sending a series of dirty looks towards District 12. I then accept Cato's impatient hand which then proceeds to yank and drag me off our ride.

"You were amazing you guys, Cato looked so handsome and strong...oh and Cove too!" chirped a little blond lady who must have been a part of Cato's preps.

"Clove," my stylist corrects her before I even have even fully registered what she was saying, "and she was just simply dazzling, a radiant delight."

The others all babble on in what I assume is English, I feel like telling them to be quiet or something, but they all seem so cheerful and eager that I let them prattle on in their gibberish while I see where Cato had gone off to.

I survey the area until I spot him over talking to that blond from before, the boy from District 1 joining in as they all stare in hatred at the couple from District 12 which were holding hands. In fact pretty much all the tributes are, besides from a select few who are busy doing something else. I feel her eyes bore into the back of my head that sets off a burning sensation, nagging me to turn around. Naturally I eventually succumb to it and turn to face her, across the room she sends me a questioning glance as if to say, 'do you hate me too?' It was the older girl from District 12.

She then shoots me a sheepish smile, I stare at her for a moment; obviously I still had my 'Capitol face' on as she began to turn away. I shake my head and bob my head in the direction of her burning cape which a lady is putting out with something inside some canister. She glances across to it before tapping her nose. A man with shortly-cropped brown hair however points her in the direction of what must be her escort, she then sent me one last look and strode across to the pink locked lady who looked like she was about to wet herself.

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

walked towards Effie who's doing her excited little dance on the spot, even after having the majority of the tributes giving Peeta and I the evil eye, I guess I couldn't help the smile spread over my face as Peeta sent me an odd look, "what, Peeta?'

"She's a Career Katniss, she's trained and designed to kill, she may not look that tough now and make you feel all warm inside with those innocent little smiles, but it's all just a trick to lure you in. In the arena she's going to turn into a vile little killer, don't let her size fool you; she'll kill you in a heartbeat if you give her the chance. Don't give her that chance Katniss."

"You make it sound like you know her, last time I checked you were from District 12, Peeta," I retort, eyes narrowing.

"No, but they're all the same, you would understand though, you're just hooked on her looks!"

"Excuse me, what are you inferring exactly?'

"That you think she's all so small and innocent, you're the only person I know to pick someone to mother in the Hunger Games, Katniss. A Career no less, she's not Prim Katniss, if you're going to do that why don't you go watch the twelve year old from 11!"

"Just shut it Peeta," I snap, "since I was born in the Seam are you saying that I'm just a pitiful, underfed beggar who has pretty much no skill whatsoever?"

"No," his eyebrows scrunch up again as we reach our bobbing escort, "I never said that, besides, that's different."

"How, just because you grow up somewhere doesn't mean you can just stick a label on every single person and call them one."

"Well I'm yet to see one from two who hasn't turned into a Career."

"Did I miss something?" Effie trills, her eyes widening in what I assume to be an innocent look, pressing the elevator button with gloved hand.

"No, we were just discussing our competition," Peeta lets off his trademark smile as he steps inside the elevator.

Effie pushes the twelfth floor and we zoom upwards, "Okay then, Cinna and Portia will be up in a moment to join us, then we'll have some dinner on the balcony, hmmm?"

I feel my head bob mechanically as I digest Peeta's words; I stare downwards and see everyone turn into tiny ants as we get higher and higher. It's time to put Clove out of my head and keep her there, even though I hate to admit it, some of his words were true. Shaking my head a keep my mind on the elevator ride, I would have asked Effie for another turn after the adrenaline rush it gave me, but I decided against it, so instead I waited for the doors to open on the Penthouse- one of the good things about being in District 12.

* * *

**Okay, so here is the main thing, should I continue this or is it a complete waste of time so I should stop?**

**Also, did you think it was going to fast/slow and is there anything you guys want in it if it is continued?**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything and never will.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and all who actually read this fic...thanks!**

**This chapter doesn't really get anywhere for the whole friendship between Clove and Katniss but it goes more in the whole preparing for the Games etc.**

* * *

**Clove:**

It was a simple and common fact that we were not allowed on another districts floor, but there was never anything said about not investigating any other of the many floors the building contained. After slipping away from the table that Cato was still scoffing a type of gooey cake on, I stuck to the pastel walls as I continued to sneak across to the door.

"Hey kid, where're you going?" I stop and let out a dramatic sigh, blowing a stray hair out of my face I turn, "Come back and eat your cake like a good girl, it's actually pretty good."

He lets out a small hiccup before wiping his mouth with his sleeve, clearing away the brown sludge that covered the lower half of his face. Our escort had left the room momentarily to use the bathroom and our stylists might as well have not been there, judging by the way they never removed their eyes from the outfits they were designing for us.

"This is one of my only chances to go and inspect the place without being chaperoned," I let out exasperated, knowing full well that Cato would not hesitate alerting our violet escort to the fact that I was attempting to leave.

"Sneaky, learning your area, I like it!" he nods as he places his now empty dish down, "I would join you- or even let you go in fact-but where's the fun in that, besides, we don't want you getting hurt now do we?" another callous laugh from Cato as he mocked me.

I could feel my fingers twitch as they itched for a certain piece of cutlery sitting lazily on the table, sure it was a butter knife. But there is a lot of damage a small blade like that can do, if you've got a good imagination that is.

The blond sighs before eyeing my dessert, "I'll tell them nothing if you give me your dessert."

"Deal."

I continue over to the door and pull it open, thankful that it was unlocked as I slide out. My last image of the vast room being two synthetic looking adults poring over samples of vibrant fabrics and a content boy devouring a second piece of cake. Even if it was huge; I needed a little breathing space, and it seemed whenever I turned around in there I'd run into someone. Be it stylist, escort, fellow tribute, mentor or Avox.

* * *

The truth was, after skulking around the stairwell for a while and scuffling through the main floor I decided that there weren't as many places to investigate as I once imagined, half the building being out of bounds or locked at this time of night.

I ram my numb fingers into the thankfully deep pockets of the pants I was wearing. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I could warm my hands again or the fact that I was wearing pants instead of a dress, but I was pretty pleased.

Stepping over to the elevator I pressed the button I saw my escort press to open the doors, sliding inside I was confronted with another problem. After the doors groaned shut I was stuck staring at a list of numbers, being from a Career District; things like numbers and letters weren't the top priority in knowing. How to create weaponry and stab someone with it was pretty much all that was focused on there, also for the fact that I did not work on the weaponry seeing I was 'too young and small' so I never learnt numbers through the measurements used. School wasn't much help either, only teaching the strong how to fight and survive and leaving me in the corner practicing disembowelling small animals while the teacher was too busy focussing on those training.

Lucky thing I knew what a '2' looked like, after all I was from District 2, the only problem was that there were three places with it there. One had an 'L 2', while the other had an 'L 12', and 'B 2', the only difference being a line or letter made it all a whole lot harder.

I rolled my eyes and pressed one of my limited selections at random, knowing I'd either have to face an angry room for disappearing or giving another district a huge shock. I waited as the lift began to travel upwards. I was faced by a 'Tee' section, panicking for a moment until I remembered that I took a different lift last time so I was most likely coming out in a different place. Taking a left I kept walking until the green walls forced me to turn right, almost knocking a flower pot over in the process that contained unnaturally pink roses. I was strolling along for a long time with my head down, enjoying the quiet I was experiencing, only slowing when an Avox speedily passed me. Only sparing me with a small glance before continuing on their swift way. I moved forward again and took a few more corners, ignoring the feeling swelling up in my chest of desperation and fear- it was so dark now, I could only imagine the trouble I'm going to be in. Swinging around the last corner I was willing to go around my eyes found a door that did not belong to my district, a mix between a howl and cry came through my lips – all that walking for nothing- I was tired and wanted more than anything to curl up on anything that was remotely comfortable. No, I take that back – anything that could support my weight would suffice.

It was then a silhouette fell onto the shady carpet from around the corner opposite where I was situated, my ears pricked up at the noises I could hear as I skidded into the shadows. The noise soon turned into a tuneful humming until it stopped abruptly for a yawn to be let out, controlling my breathing I watch as the figure turns around the corner in the form of the girl from District 12. She appeared taller up close, the muscles on her arms becoming more noticeable, I could tell she was strong yet nothing I couldn't take if she chose to attack me. Reaching for the doorhandle she stops abruptly as I hold my breath, she tilts her head slightly and spins around facing the corridor she just came from. A laugh escapes her lips as she rotates around again, satisfied.

"I know you're there," it was clear that she was amused, seemingly not angry with the fact I was on her floor like I'm sure anybody else would be. That doesn't stop me having a heart attack as I hear her voice cut through the silence.

"Come on," she urges, tilting her head until her eyes rest on the shadow that conceals me.

I let out the breath I was holding in, there was no use pretending to be invisible, I still let my fingers linger on the wall before slowly pushing off and walking out into the light the street lamps outside the window bring. Her grey orbs gluing to me as soon as I come into view, her trademark smile gracing her lips as she examined me - needless to say those cloudy eyes were not the least bit colourless.

* * *

**Katniss:**

"Got lost?' I guess, trying to give a friendly smile to the younger girl standing rigidly in the dim glow radiating off the street lamps outside. The dark haired girls almond eyes carefully raise themselves higher until they fall in line with my face giving me a weary look.

After spending a second of consideration, she finally bows her head in a nod.

"Don't worry," my words fall out in a drained manner, but I push my weary thought to the back of my mind, "I'll show you the way."

I beckon for her to follow me before turning and heading away from the door to the penthouse suite. Noiselessly I feel her presence shift and nimbly fall into step behind me, making the thudding shuffle my feet produce even louder.

"It's a bit late to be wandering around don't you think, Clove?" I try to start up a conversation as we turn the corner.

"How do you know my name?" a raspy reply comes, her voice hoarse from disuse, but the questioning tone none the less demanding.

"I watched the reapings and saw District 2." It wasn't a complete lie, I just left out the part where I insisted on knowing her name and district.

She seemed to mull over my words before admitting, "It wasn't this dark when I started walking around, but I ended up here instead and was walking around here for a while."

I give out an understanding smile, which goes to waste considering the person it was directed towards is behind my back. A risky place to have her considering in a matter of days we'll be fighting to the death in an arena. Maybe Peeta was right, regardless; I shouldn't be getting close to her anyway- no matter how small she looks and innocent with those eyes that contain the faintest green flecks, brown and green merging as one to bring back the memories of the forest back home. I'm not really helping myself now by over thinking this am I?

In mere moments I see a small hand reach out and press the lone button before the elevators; I watch as she sidles up beside me, seemingly shrinking from the size I saw her made up of pixel in the train compartment or in her armoured costume. Rubbing her eyes with her retracted hand, did I see how tired she must have been – '_poor little lamb has had so much excitement today it looks like she might collapse any second_.'

'_No, stop treating her as a child, she's not Prim," _Scolding myself though seems to have little to no affect, '_soon you're going to be competing against her in a fight to the death! This could all be a trap like Peeta said, to lure you in so you'll be easy to pick off.'_

Stepping into the lift I wait for Clove to push the button to take us to Level 2, but when I turn to see what's taking so long I see her pondering over which button to press. Her pallid finger hovering over the right glowing number, but suddenly gravitates towards Basement Level 2 then back up to the floor only outside the doors. Narrowing my eyes I reach across and press 'L 2' wondering what kind of game she was playing at.

"It's this one," I state plainly, before widening my eyes at the way the petite girl analyses the button as if to remember what it looks like. Peeta's words ringing alarm bells in my head, was this part of her naive act – did she really get lost intentionally or was she sussing out the other floors before she was caught?

"What kind of game are you playing at?" I finally let out, my words cutting like a blade through the silence inside the now descending elevator. Judging by how first conversations usually go, my suspicious nature is slowly turning this into a bad start.

"The Games haven't begun yet," she responds perplexed.

"Not Games, but game – do you really think you can fool me with your little childlike looks and the whole 'I can't read' routine?" It was by the look that crossed her face that made realisation dawn upon me, a hand hastily covering my mouth as the elevator 'dings.'

"Just don't tell anyone," she said, affirming my beliefs as she is suddenly materialised outside the doors, "thanks for the help."

"Oh Clove..." but she's gone before the doors are even fully shut.

* * *

I tap my fist quietly against Peeta's door, then patiently waiting outside it as I hear shuffling and mumbling from behind the wooden frame. When the door swings open and I see his bleary face squinting out at me, I politely squeeze in past him and seat myself at the foot of untidy bed.

"Katniss is something wrong?" his sounds almost as asleep as he looks, shutting the door over and groggily collapsing onto the bed beside me.

It was then that I chose to silently open my mouth and spend the next 'x' amount of minutes abusing Peeta for filling my head with doubt which led me to attack a girl inside an elevator.

* * *

"So you came in here at some ungodly hour of the morning to yell at me for warning you about District 2?"

"After keeping an eye on her for so long, all I can think of when she is suddenly before me is your crack-pot theory on how she's planning my demise and sleeping with a knife!"

"I never said anything about her napping with a deadly weapon, but even though you're going to hate me for this – don't you think that it's all for the best?" he sighs, rubbing the back of his head with a sluggish arm, "I mean, it's better to know that she'll be off with the Careers instead of having you care about her so much. It's not healthy, first off is that you don't know her at all and second is that this is the Hunger Games."

"...I guess, but you should have...maybe you are right,' I finally agree staring at the carpet.

A shift in the bed alerts me to the now sitting up blond baker's son, "Just sleep on it all, I'm sure when you wake up everything will become a whole lot clearer."

"Yeah, look Peeta I'm really sorry for waking you up. I guess with the whole red headed Avox and impending doom coming up, maybe I am overreacting; a good night's sleep would do me good."

"I'm not sure about night, but you better get going before the sun comes up again so you're all bright eyed for training," he mumbles, already moving to get under his sheets again.

I'd completely forgotten about training, so I briskly straightened up and tiptoed towards the door, trying not to wake the already snoring Peeta.

* * *

**Clove:**

I was listening in to the conversation Cato was having with District 1 and 4, it was an argument over my size and strength- or lack of.

Every district is waiting in a type of anxious circle, my hand longing to rip the cloth with the number two off my back which caused me quite a distraction. I fidget with my belt loop for a minute, ignoring the burning I feel against the back of my neck as the newly arrive tributes in matching outfits spare me glances.

I stand as tall as I can and sneer maliciously as I slowly squash a bug under my shoe, getting a hit of ecstasy as I feel its body break apart under the pressure of my foot. I see the boy from 1 watching this, muttering something about books and their covers which leads me to send a deadly smirk in his direction, just to see his reaction under a glare not even Cato could withstand.

A strong lady about twice my height stands before us, 'Atala' she introduces herself to the group as silence falls over the twenty four of us. The schedule followed by a list of each of the different stations available to our use, it's not my fault I zone out as my eyes fall upon a gleaming treasure high upon a shelf. As soon as she released us I headed straight for my prize, ignoring the snigger I got from the blond with all the boys drooling as I start examining the blade clutched between my eager fingers.

"You really think you know how to handle that big knife, wittle girl? It's not something you should be playing games with" she teases, ignoring the warning glares she is getting from her district partner who seemed to have developed a brain in the last few minutes. Mine however, was examining the sword selection, but with his ears turned in our direction knowing full well what was about to happen.

"What's the matter?" she asks in a baby voice bending down and lifting my chin up with her manicured hand, "is there something wrong, do you want to go cry now, little baby?'

She is needless to say on the ground within a second, having rammed myself into her with a technique the boy less than ten metres away taught me. I roll her over so that she has to struggle to keep her neck away from the lustrous bland I hold against her, kicking my leg against her dainty little arm so that it falls into a position I know full well would set her back on fire. Grabbing a handful of her honey locks I sent a violent jerk upwards until her ear is level with my mouth.

"The only thing anyone's going to be crying about is how screwed up I make their pretty little face," I taunt, lifting my blade until I can faintly draw patterns on her face with its tip, "but not now, I'll wait until the arena and get you when you least expect it – I'll play a little game alright- seeing how high and loud I can get your vocal range to reach as I pull your intestines out from behind those plump lips of yours."

With that I drop her, just before the expert in the weaponry area gets close enough to touch me, to finish of my grand show that I know has every single pair of eyes on, I twirl the blade against my finger before sending it straight above where the now trembling blond is standing, barley grazing the top of her head.

"That was pretty impressive..."

"Shut up, Cato."

"You owe me for sticking up for you last night, Vladd and Kiara were even shaking as Tatiana went on, she looked like she was ready to kill you then," he countered.

"Just shut it,' my growl signals for him to stop.

I feel his presence leave my side as he heads over to where he and the boy from 1 begin admiring the spears. Just because he claimed I had only stepped outside for a minute to our livid escort doesn't mean I owe him anything. So what if she screamed at me, she's not the only one who knows how to raise their voice. To be truthful, I was slightly glad when it was her waiting for me instead of my mentor who wouldn't have hesitated slapping me across the face a few times.

I waltz away, sending an angelic look to the people standing at the nearest target, I smile heartlessly as I watch them all but sprint away. I sigh quietly, at peace as I study the vast selection of daggers before pick up a small knife with a curved edge. I run my finger along its length and becoming satisfied with its sharpness before flinging it at the heart of my target.

* * *

After hurling a number of knifes, and even having a man moving the target around for me – I become satisfied with the bullseyes I receive before placing down a large hunting knife and strolling off.

As soon as I was out of my element, I lost the cocky edge I had developed while holding a knife, be it at a live person or training dummy. Instead of standing around like some lost puppy, I take my place at the next station and begin to use the berries to create a crimson mixture.

"That's great Clove; would you like to add a dash of brown to make it more realistic?" I break my concentration and avert my eyes from my creation to look up at the overly enthusiastic man running the station who is holding out a handful of dirt in my direction.

Now I'd had people telling what to do from a young age, it seemed that when it came to me everyone felt to need to put in 'their two bobs worth.' There would always be something I did that could be improved by some _genius_ with an idea. I knew my paint didn't look realistic, but the likelihood of me taking the time to collect these berries and turn it into fake blood is not on my 'to do list' in the Games. Heck, I just took out a girl who made me look miniature and threatened to disembowel her in the arena at knife point – I was too close to staring death in the face to listen to people anymore.

"I think it looks just fine," I say, dipping a bit on my finger and running it down his face- grinning slightly at his discomfort of my nail digging into his flesh. I watch his retreating figure as he leaves.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

It was her, Katniss Everdeen.

"_Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, how sweet the perfect little couple in their matching outfits, it brings bile to my mouth," Cato had whispered in my ear when they had to join everyone for training._

"Who says I'm nice?' I snort, "Last I heard I was on a secret agenda, spying on the competition and luring them to their deaths."

"Listen, Clove," I keep focused on her as she slides in closer, "pretend you're not talking to me, when I look at Peeta I'm talking to you."

"You make it sound like I have interest in talking to you."

She was the one trying to making everything more problematic, right from the start with her smiles and perplexing stares. Katniss was the one who tried to make us more than tributes, ultimately confusing me, then ruining that illusion by accusing me of foul play – some I didn't even commit- and leaving me even more confounded.

I just wanted to get everything in the arena all over and done with, walk in and then die in some bloodied battle like I planned. Unfortunately everything that has something to do with Miss Everdeen ends up complicated.

"I'm sorry about last night, I guess I was just stressed and then I was thinking about what Peeta said..."

"What did he say?'I seemingly try to mask the note of my budding curiosity in vain. Even if I was supposed to have nothing to do with anyone else, making ties that in a matter of days would have to be broken.

"Just that you were a Career and were going to kill me the first time my back was turned," she supplied, smiling slightly to the fact that I was talking to her yet I could tell that she was holding back something

Silently I add a clump of red berries to my mix, crushing them down into a fine pulp, "This is useless!" her eyes look over for a moment, wondering what was bothering me like she actually _cared_.

"It's getting there, maybe you should..." I cut her off by grunting then knocking the bowl away.

"No, the skill is worthless – what are you going to do in the arena, paint yourself and then lie down?'

"Katniss, we should go," it was an annoyingly gentle voice, belonging to another blond who like Katniss, was once on fire too.

He shoots me a reproachful look as he slides in between me and the girl in question, placing his oversized hand on her shoulder. He mutters something in her to which she shakes her head at him before the questioning look he supplies her makes whatever she thought be doubted. With another shake she seems to put whatever he said behind her and turn to me again.

"You're not into this whole survival skills part are you?" She looks me full in the face, her grey eyes daring me to object. I raise my eyebrow at her, sending the boy beside her a 'you can go now' look, "I mean obviously judging by the way you took District 1 out, you've got yourself sorted out pretty well." There was a smug note in her voice as if she was proud that I showed the blond what I could do, but a more hidden feeling of...fear?

"Do this another time,' Peeta -I think is name is- urges, almost begging her to stand up and leave with him.

Her long arm reaches across and slides my bowl back over to me; sprinkling dirt over my mixture she gives it a single stir before joining the impatient blond at the door. I couldn't help but send him a malicious smirk and dragging my index finger over my neck just as he turns back around to follow his retreating partner. It was the same feeling that rushed through my veins that brought me to spare a slight nod to the smiling girl, facing me for a moment before disappearing behind the main doors.

* * *

**As a note I have nothing against Glimmer, I just needed someone to try to mess with Clove and she was the first person I thought of. I also needed to have a whole conflict thing going on between Peeta and Clove because I highly doubt he would welcome her with open arms. Clove got lost because I had a feeling that they could meet in training but I wanted it to be different...so I made her get lost and Katniss leading her back. Her being unable to read very well is something I put in because I wanted to put a new spin off living in a Career district where all they think about is training, also I wanted to show that she was human with flaws. But I still wanted to keep her having a good relationship with Cato through out the story.**

**Thanks for reading and if you've got any sugestions let me know :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere but there will be the start of the Games in the next chapter. This one pretty much sticks to Clove. There is a bit of a lighter more 'friendly' side to this chapter than once they enter The Arena will pretty and read on :) :)**

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing nor will I ever.)**

* * *

**Clove:**

"Today's the day for our private training sessions, kid," Cato cheerily cried; most likely shattering my eardrum in the process, "Time to get up and ready to practice."

I groan and blindly wave my stiff arm around in the air until it makes contact with a hard surface that I prayed was my district partner.

"Come back tomorrow, I'm busy!"

"I can see that," he retorts as I flourish my still extended hand a dismissive wave, my face still masked by the pillow that I seemed to only have been shutting my eyes on minutes before.

"Don't you want to get some extra hours in before you show the Gamesmakers what you've got?"

"No, I was thinking of making it up as I went," I mumble, rolling onto my back before sending a hand down to hunt around until I feel the soft fabric of the doona cover I was seeking out. Thankful it was still in the same place I had shoved it off to in the hazy blur of last night where I had felt a type of heat pouring into me like I was inside a well constructed oven. Hauling it back onto the bed I let out a small sigh as I patiently wait for Cato to leave my room which he seems to find a way into no matter how many times I locked or barricaded the door.

An abrupt jolt signifies that instead of leaving I was now hanging upside down in Cato's muscular arms, thrashing around I try to squirm free but years of practice seemed to have the boy used to my escape attempts and left him unaffected. Why couldn't my brother have become friends with someone not so... big?

"No partner of mine is going to be winging something as important as this," I manage to catch after I stopped moving so violently, cautious that while moving with me in his arms he would slip and I would land head-first on the wooden floorboards.

"Put me down, Cato!" I shriek as I try to kick out with my well positioned legs and managed to score a swipe at his jaw line.

A joyous laugh could be heard as he swung around a corner as my legs constricted around his neck in a viper like hold. Upside down I catch sight of a bewildered Avox. They seem to be deciding between assisting me from my upside-down state, helping Cato remove my tightly would legs from around his neck, letting us go or getting help.

"You act like this is the first time you've seen something like this," the blond holding me considers, "nothing to see here, just helping someone get from 'a to b.'"

"More like kidnapping!" I interject as we turn another bend, thankful that he has seemed to have come to a halt.

Blue eyes suddenly obscure my vision, I feel myself being raised higher as the blood build up in my head subsides. My legs slacken and are easily split apart as I find myself suspended in mid air; I narrow my eyes at Cato before pushing off his chest and landing with a thump on the carpet.

Reaching forward I slap the male over the face, satisfied by the crack it makes and almost instant red mark it leaves – the bulging blue eyes- it was all too perfect, "Never, under any circumstances are you allowed to do that again, understood?" I project with a deadly tone.

Even though the cocky grin I received was not the immediate reaction I was expecting to be given, he did nothing to stop me from spinning around and trudging back to my hopefully still warm bed. Some people don't like being woken up at four AM, not all, but generally it is polite to wait a while longer.

* * *

I noted that as I stood in line for the private sessions that the majority of those who fell into the Career category looked like they had barely touched their beds the night before judging by the tired stances they produced against their chairs. I on the other hand had had a beautiful sleep, after falling back into slumber I was woken up at six-thirty to go over strategies with my mentor.

"Clove, aren't you going to go in?" a gruff voice queried, I stick my head up and glance at Cato who is nodding in the general directions of the doors. He may have let me go back my room, but wouldn't shut-up about it on our way down – my mind even wondering if he just did it just to annoy me, it's not like that was productive in anyway besides waking me up and alarming an Avox.

I shake my head quickly to rid my head of all of these distractions, waltzing through the doors in a matter of seconds to be faced by some intrigued looking Capitol personnel. With a nod from the Gamesmakers I stop mid stride towards where precious sharp metal glinted, I pondered for a moment before turning and heading over to the climbing wall. I had spied the Gamesmakers staring down in interest at everyone practice as a whole so they already knew my skill with a knife, so why show them something they already know?

Pausing for a moment I get a few murmurs as I knock the safety mat from under and easily scale the climbing wall, at the top I spin myself around and close my eyes – if they were shut I could almost picture my exact movements as I did in District 2. The fake rocks morphing into roofing tiles and the metal beam of the monkey bars I knew was about a metre and a half in front of me became the tree branch that would take me to the green grass below. With my eyes still closed I hold my breath and jump, feeling thin bars between my shoes I run forward with my eyes now wide open and jump off to land poised on the ground. It was no papery branch or silky grass but it would do for now. Without a second glance I look around and slip over to the fire making station, an idea forming in my head. After towing all the materials I would need from there I set it up in the middle of the centre, taking only a moment a fire before it is aflame before me. Instead of staying I avert my gaze from the captivating inferno, only giving myself a moment to get lost in its deadly colours. I drop my eyes and kick off over to the 3D dummies set up, going behind the closest one I skid to a halt and pause for dramatic effect before running head long into the dummy. Once I feel it break from the bonds holding it in place I surge forward until I feel the dummy fall onto the still burning flame. The blaze rises more than I assumed it would, not like I was complaining or anything, the claps I was receiving had me sneering down at the smouldering figure as it were a real tribute.

"Thank you, Clove, you may leave now," one calls forward in a slightly hesitant voice, taking in my malicious smirk I still have plastered on my face as I see the dummy reduced to mere ashes.

I bow, getting a hold of myself before being led by two Peacekeepers over to the elevators.

* * *

**Katniss:**

I watch intently as the scores begin the flash on the screen, after my actions I'm sure that I'll end up with one of the lowest scores in the history of the Games. The screen flashes and I note the 10 Clove scored, most likely throwing around some knifes like in training – I couldn't help but feel a rush of _pride? _I shouldn't be reacting like a proud mother to someone else!

"Congratulations," I mutter to Peeta for his respectable score of eight, "you deserve it."

"Try to sound convincing, Katniss," I get back in the same breathy voice, "and same to you for your eleven," he calls back louder so the others could hear.

_An eleven? How did that happen; there must have been a mistake,_ but there on the screen was an eleven and my picture. I voice my question as Effie begins squealing and calling a celebration for our amazing scores, mainly mine but I'm sure nobody really noticed as I am showered with praise.

"Guess they liked your temper," a faintly hear Haymitch reply. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."

* * *

After the celebrations I slink out and onto the roof, ambling over to the gardens until I hear voices that the wind obscures too much for me to decipher their words. Silently slipping into the shadows when I see Cato and Clove conversing near the edge, one staring out into the night and the other looking down at the festivities below. The blond says something that makes the shorter girl look down, with a small step closer Cato presses his lips against her own – I hold my breath and count up to three and a half seconds before the boy pulls away and aims himself towards the lift. After throwing something carelessly over his shoulder he strides until he is practically on top of me then steadily marches into the still open doors of the lift. I wait for a moment, not sure how to approach the situation so I decide to carefully dive for the next set of open elevator doors and get back to my room.

My immediate reaction was if I were imagining it, but I could practically taste the scent of Cato from where he had been before me. A young man like him should have nothing to do with someone like Clove, he was so much older and it was all highly inappropriate!

'_Stop treating her like she means anything more to you than another tribute, soon twenty-three of those you have met would have died, leaving one victor- you want that to be you, right?'_

"12!" my eyes fall shut momentarily as I let out a silent curse to the observant girl, almost robotically forcing myself to pivot on my heels.

"Clove," I reply as I walk over to the expectant girl now sitting in a small patch of grass with her legs crossed. I try in vain to straighten my quirked lips and rid my tone of any emotion but my attempts are futile.

Standing awkwardly to the side of her I wait for her to make more of our meagre conversation. Groaning I collapse next to her, causing the girl to immediately flinch and angle herself away from me; suppressing a laugh I place a delicate hand on her shoulder and softly leaning her upright again. My hand stays until I feel her release as much tension as I can get out of her. Not much but at least something. At least she accepted my hand, it put my mind at ease after her quick rejection before that left me feeling an unnecessary sadness and hurt.

"Great score," I finally supply, hoping that Clove would stop staring up at space as if she was searching for something.

"Cato just told me it, yours was good too," she drops her gaze almost disappointed in something.

"You didn't watch it?"

"No, I was here, I've been here _every_ night," she emphasizes the 'every' making my mind jump to my conversation with Peeta – did she hear that?

"How'd you find your way up here?" I laugh nervously, hoping to swerve the subject from the direction it was undoubtedly leaning in.

"Cato showed me when I asked for the roof, then he leads me back to our floor , it's my choice if I decide to leave again or not," she murmurs unfocused, "did you know those stars are fake?'

I send my eyes upwards and take notice of the stars for once, although it looked real, the sky splattered with stars seemed to have been painted by a skilled hand instead of it being an authentic night sky.

"No I didn't, very observant of you – but why were you so interesting in it before?" I query, confused slightly, yet still feeling the weight in my chest lift slightly at her at least trying for a conversation.

Something is muttered incoherently as she shakes her head, there goes that theory. Shaking it freely she absentmindedly sends her loose hair tumbling around her face like a dark veil. She didn't seem very willing to share much, I noted, over the last few days she would nod in my direction and we would converse but never about her. The way she followed Cato as well, he obviously got under her skin quite easily, and her to he- but they still stuck together even though there was an age gap, district partners didn't usually act so close from a Career District no matter how hard they tried to cover it up. Even the way he came up in conversation, in fact the last few things she had said to me started with his name. The kiss as well, but that could have been friendly, right?

"You and your district partner are close, huh?" I only receive a shrug as she had effectively done what I do so often and shut herself out from the conversation and only leaving the bare minimum. Back to staring at the sky she was, so I begin to stand after what seems like hours of just sitting there.

"My brother," she started almost reluctantly, yet as if her mind were far away from the roof we were both on; I sit back down but don't interrupt, "he told me to look up at a special cluster of stars that shone bright in our district. He said at night if I were looking at them, he would be too and home wouldn't seem so far away."

My eyes find her face in the darkness as she swallows an almost nonexistent lump in her throat, "They would have been there," a slim finger points shakily over to where there was a blank patch of dark, "and the moon wouldn't be there at this time of night anyway, or that shape for that fact. Back home we used the sky to tell the time." She answered my unspoken question, a flash of emotion in her words instead of her usual rough drawl – it became more childlike and innocent to match her at that very moment.

"I never knew you had a brother; what's his name?"

"Leon, just imagine a taller version of Cato without the cocky grin, stupid look and arrogant attitude with dark hair and you've got him," she supplies more willingly than I would have pictured, a rare smile splashed across her face as she seems to be describing him to herself as well, "actually keep the stupid look, just make it a whole lot thicker."

I laugh at that, trying to picture her brother in my mind to fill the empty part in my chest that yearned for Prim.

"Imagine Rue- the District 11 girl- with pale snowflake skin and blond hair, blue eyes with roughly the same height and there you have Prim," I smile as from behind my eyes I see the image of my sister more vivid than ever.

''D 11', huh," she whispered, tilting her head to the side as she tried to picture my description, "You volunteered for her right, the girl in the skirt; that was your sister?" I hear her breathe out something along the lines of 'lucky girl' afterwards but let it drop.

"That was her, I can't believe that it feels like so long since I saw her – I hope she's okay- not worrying about me entering the Hunger Games in a matter of days."

"You've got '12 mark 2', he seems fairly keen to take your knife," it takes me a moment to work out who she is referring to; or what she was even saying, but in a short time I'd grown used to translating her enigmatic words into plausible English.

"Peeta, I don't know about him taking a knife for me," I respond, "But you've got... the Career pack?"

"Cato, yes."

"How are you two so close?" hopefully this time she'll answer me instead of leaving it up in the air. I hear her let out a small scoff, but it wasn't directed at me as I see her dark orbs zone in on something past my shoulder. Shuffling I see that she is beginning to leisurely stand, tottering around behind me I can practically sense the simper against her pallid face.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out; pleasant nightmares, 12."

"G'night Clove," I shake my head as I feel the presence beside me saunter over to her district partner who seemed to have materialized behind us. With his hand placed securely on her back she is lead over to the lift, his mouth near her ear as he most likely grills her about what she doing getting caught up with me again.

The look that I receive as the elevator doors slide shut from Cato leaves me internally cringing, his eyes fuelled with new hatred for me. A glint of possession dancing across his features as he looks down at the lithe brunette, his hand having raised itself to be resting on Clove's shoulder, clasped in place it seemed more of a restraint than a friendly gesture.

* * *

**Clove:**

As much as I try to focus on being lead to my bedroom by a rough handed boy, or the smile that signifies a thousand words as he gently shuts my door closed, I know that I would never. It's nearly impossible to focus on his soft footsteps as he wanders calmly away, but I let him trek on. He mumbles something about still killing me if he had to, but he sounds like he's telling himself more than me. My dark locks fall still after the final shake of my head.

As much as I know I'll need the sleep tonight to have enough patience to put up with my prep team once more, there is a part of me that kept reeling and replaying the events of the night. Almost as if those few hours had been scorched into the back of my head by a glowing brand, it stung slightly but I the pain would subside before I got over the awe of what had occurred.

_..._

_Clutching my knees like an invisible lifeline, an anchor out in the ocean – I knew it was dragging me down but it was unimaginable for me to even think of stopping my descent. Thinking about home made it so much easier to keep control, each breath I inhaled tasted not like the sterilized and unpolluted air of the Capitol but of the grimy and smoggy haze that enveloped District 2 indefinitely. When I closed my eyes and swallowed I tasted what still lingered of the dishes that were customary in my town instead of the remnants of the rich platers served to me here. And behind my eyelids I saw flashes of what was familiar to me, instead of this alien world had been thrown into for the entertainment of those who had lost their souls years before._

"_Kid, you're just sitting there," if my eyes weren't already closed I would have shut them at that moment, "a ten, sponsors can't overlook us now."_

_Even if he would most likely lead to my demise he was the closest thing I had to District 2, even if he was arrogant and egotistical I was glad he was there. No matter how sick it might sound, I was content with the idea that I'd rather die in an arena with someone I knew instead of a stranger or someone I barely talked to. He knew me, as much as I denied what was clearly there, he had enough sense to stop going on about our scores. Even if he was constantly under my skin and flashing me cocky looks I knew that at least I could count on him to get me through the bloodbath._

"_...Clove?"_

_He tried again, "Clove, what are you thinking about in that diabolical little head of yours?"_

"_Death," my voice rang clear and cold, almost like the wind that ruffled my hair- but no, my eyes stayed fastened as if there was no way I would let them see the light of day again. It was too crucial a moment to open my eyes now when imagery of my last birthday flittered through my mind, Leon had bought me a cake and he; Cato and I had celebrated it on the roof late at night. My first and only birthday party._

"_Then lay out the plans, don't keep them to yourself!" he bellowed, sniggering slightly that he thought it could have been something more. The note of concern dropped from his tone as he let out another chuckle, most likely shaking his head to himself. He had changed so much from the young man who presented a candle he had found in a drawer at his house to me when he decided it wouldn't be a proper birthday cake without one. I wasn't anything to him but his Leon's younger sister yet he still tried to make the night special and came across just to wish me a 'happy' birthday. What happened to _him_?_

"_Not other's death, mine."_

_This stopped his laughter in a heartbeat, I could feel his face loosen momentarily as he tried to fit his face with the perfect expression for the moment. Not that I would be witnessing it though._

"_Why would you think of a thing like that?" his voice was softer, he was attempting to be kind but the part of him that used to contain feelings had been destroyed and morphed by the Hunger Games. Cato was once sweet and naive, but after he had left for training like all the more muscular members of our area did; he seemed to have been broken down and reconstructed into an emotionless entity. At least I was slightly thankful that unlike most who had changed inside those walls, who knew what they did to them there – turning the most gentle giant into a bloodthirsty beast- there was still a place inside of him that they hadn't reached and showed him how he was supposed to act in certain situations and how to feel human emotions._

"_Don't play dumb, Cato, you know as well as I do that in a few days I'll never see a real sun again. I don't even think the one we can see from here is real. Face the fact that I'm going to die in the arena."_

"_...I know," it was quite frankly the most honest thing I had ever heard him say directly to my face. I was silently grateful that he didn't choose to let a callous laugh out or a snide comment, even an attempt at cheering me up from my on look in the Games meant nothing to the gratitude that he had told me the truth. Even though he was being truthful, it still didn't make me feel the slightest bit better facing off against my impending doom._

"_All the things I'll never get to do are too late to do now, I even had a list and everything," I said wistfully, letting my eyes slide open and glance up at the fake stars._

"_A list?"_

"_Of all the things I was going to do before something like this happened to me, but I wasn't planning on appearing here for a few more years. I knew this would be part of the 'consequences' but I thought they'd give me more time."_

_He let out a quiet '_hmm._' He knew what I was referring to._

"_I'm never going to finish my crappy excuse for an education, I'll never see that lunar eclipse everyone was talking about happening next month. I might as well forget about seeing the next winter...They said it might snow...that was on the list – seeing snow."_

_His hand awkwardly made its way to my shoulder where it began to clumsily pat. He was letting me talk, get it all off my chest and I was yet again thankful to the mighty Cato._

"_I wanted to jump the fence of District 2 and see what was on the otherside, grab a rucksack then start walking until I can't feel my legs anymore. Run up the wrong escalator in the Tech building. Steal Leon's car then turn the radio full blast with the roof down and just drive down the wrong side of the road. Throw a massive party and trash a house in the process. Have Piera- you remember her?"_

_He nods slightly with his eyebrows scrunched together, obviously never expecting my list to be so odd._

"_Well I want her to paint a portrait of me then find some person and tell them my life story- not skimping on a single detail. Sneak into the sweet store at night and pig out without feeling guilty then jump off then hike up to the dam and jump in at midnight. I was going to buy those antique rollerblades from the antique store that Jenna ran and learn to ride them, give my mother a dozen roses and say thanks for everything. Somehow find a dessert like in the 68__th__ Games and ride a camel..."_

"_I wanted to trip a Peacekeeper and have my first kiss. Heck my list was practically indefinite, there are still thousands left."_

_I could hear him bite back a chuckle before I felt my heart lurch, no growing up and getting married like Leon, I'm never going to have a child or have someone tell me they loved me. I was kidding myself if I ever imagined winning. I absentmindedly hear the elevator door ding open and something slide out._

"_I always thought you would have had your first kiss by now," he mused more to himself than to me._

_I keep my eyes transixed on the sky, "I wanted it to be with someone special, you know? I wanted it just to happen and just flow into it, now I'm going to die without one."_

"_You're not going to die like that," Cato's voice didn't sound reassuring in the fact that I would live through the Games, but as if he knew that what he was saying was right anyway, "what kind of best friend would I have been to your brother if I did nothing?"_

_I look down at him quizzically, noting the way repositioned his hand and almost uncharacteristically sweet he pulled me towards him and crushed his lips against mine. I widened my eyes slightly before feeling his smile against my face, I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. At first all I could taste was that ridiculous mush that Cato insisted on eating after every meal, then it became sweet yet slightly moist. It wasn't all like how I expected it to be, the moment that must have only been mere seconds dragged on for what felt like ever, he seemed to know what he was doing while I tried to place the taste I was receiving from it. It was pleasant I'd give him that; but I'd heard about heart stopping moments where passion would take over and how it was gentle and sweet. _

_By the time he pulled back my mind was racing and throwing ideas around inside my skull, my lips felt slightly numb but when I brought my tongue out and experimentally licked over where the older boy opposite me had once crushed his lips, I could finally understand what all those girls had been gushing about a sweet taste. He smiled and me in a friendly manner before turning away._

"_I know you most likely wanted some amazingly strong guy who could take down an entire army in a moment you'll remember forever, being utterly perfect, but I guess you'll just have to settle for me – right here."_

"_...Thanks Cato."_

"_I'll pick you up soon, about an hour or so, okay?"_

_He continued walking onwards; I couldn't help but modify my usual smirk into a genuine smile. I just felt glad I had gotten that out of the way and could die having kissed someone. Although it was one out of many things that I wanted to happen before my impeding death could, it was one of the most significant moments of my life. _

_Who knows, there are enough Peacekeepers around to have an opportunity to trip one, and they couldn't do anything but watch me go. Maybe I could leave with two more ticks against paper._

* * *

Shaking my head I wonder if there was a chance that maybe that Cato hadn't be distorted as much as I thought. Katniss also crossed my mind, there was something about the way she looked at me with her grey eyes like she had always been a part of my life. The way she talked down on me when I did something bad to her standards -like threaten to disembowel and dance on the remains of a stylist- that didn't make me want to run her through with my knife but consider what she was saying. Even the way she sat silently with me on the roof and listened to me had me consider that perhaps she had at least a trace of compassion she was sparing for me. It was a refreshing feeling to have, even though I'd never step off the train onto home soil again breathing. There were two people here who seemed to care about me in one way or another, whether they felt obliged or not to.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter for a story ever! **

**I hope you liked it and want to read more. Thanks to all you put this on story alert, but only 2 reviews? I'm not trying to be selfish but I was expecting one or two more after the amazing response I got for the first chapter...oh well.**

**This chapter focusses on Clove's relationships to Cato and Katniss (i'm not going to give too much away, but it's all coming down to a fight of if she should stick with the boy she knows or the motherly Katniss. Conflict is surely to appear! Out of curiousity, who would you pick in her possition?) It also drops a few hints about things back in District 2, did you pick up on them? if not don't worry because there will be plenty more until all is revealed.**

**Thanks again and keep reading :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will, if I did then I would have made sure all of my favourite characters survived.**

**Oh my goodness, I had no idea how long it had been since I last updated until I got reminded in a review. At first I had to update my other story then there was piles of homework and assignments so I just lost track of time. It seemed that I had the first bit of this chapter written out for a while but never had the time to finish it (school before FF.)**

**I am so sorry. I also had exams (who ever decided to stick a bunch of exams in the middle of the year was an idiot.) but I'm going to guess you didn't come here to read my excuses.**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, all I have to say it 'wow.' I got so many reviews that I almost died and I just loved hearing what everyone had to say. If you're still interested in the story then please read on, don't let me stop you! Also I know I said I'd have the Games in this chapter, but as you can guess they aren't. I decided to be more careful on all of the details then to skim through them all and go straight to the Games.**

* * *

**Katniss:**

What is love? A question that must have plagued the minds of countless souls, who each searched frantically for the answer to one of life's most troublesome questions. I guess each person must have their own views, to tie such a big topic down to one definition must be impossible. There must be a place in everyone's heart where you define what it means to yourself, even if words are scarce, deep down you just have a slither of a feeling that you know what it is. To me it's euphoric and indescribably at its best, but in the drop of a hat it can become as deadly as any weapon.

Love is an incredibly powerful word, something that should not try to be moulded or changed in any way to knock something so delicate out of balance. There are no limits or conditions to its claim; it can make you sacrifice everything you've known. Just like I did for Prim. But it's like a deathly snare, costing a person everything they have just to see the world brighter and happier again.  
One word frees us of all the pain of life, but can weigh us down and chain us, leading us slowly to our demise:  
That word is love.

As beautiful as the finest painting, but as lethal as the strongest storm. But where is innocence, can you love innocently without getting scorched, naive to the big picture. The answer escapes me. But what I know is this-there is no place for love in this world. Where ever it lingers, it is destroyed.

Why am I thinking about love you ask? To that I myself don't fully know, the concept just entered my mind when I saw one of the many paintings that litter the penthouse walls. It was of a simple black chain against a red and white background, but that chain reminded me of the chain that I had picked up on a walk home one day, empty handed the day had been uncharacteristically hard. The only reason I knew animals had once been there was their disappearing tracks as they were wiped clean by the traitorous rain. It made my mind idly wander to Prim, a topic it seemed to leaf through every so often, and then to why I volunteered for her. Love, I loved her. But there are many types of love, romantic, family...lust even- which then brought me to the mental discussion of what love really is.

"Sweetheart," Haymich had sat quite contently leeching a bottle dry of any liquor while I stood motionless staring into space, I scowl, "I can't believe I'm saying this but if you want to get some work in for your interview tonight then we best be getting started. Otherwise I'll just be getting myself another bottle."

"Something's bound to go wrong anyway, why plan it?" I deadpan, but still reluctantly swivel around and slide into an empty chair opposite Haymich.

He seems to shoot me a dejected look, obviously hoping I would have ignored his comment and he could have sat peacefully guzzling out the insides of another bottle. Finally he stops moping and starts wiping the already tarnished sleeve of his shirt over his nose before letting out an elongated sigh. Dragging his hand down his face, using his thumb and pointer finger to remove the sleep from his bleary eyes and to drag his chin downwards, forcing his mouth into an almost comical frown.

"well?" I cut out edgily, if all he were going to do was rub his face and stare at me then it would be better if I just waited for my prep team to collect me and start organising me for what was undoubtedly going to be a horrible night.

"What were ya thinking 'bout?"He finally opened his mouth and let his words bubble out from behind his parted lips.

"Huh?"When did my private thoughts become the building block for my interview angle? I did hear him correctly didn't I? He did mumble after all.

"I asked what you were thinking about before," his voice came out strongly, obviously not appreciating having to repeat himself. One of _those_ people, I was used to dealing with the type.

"Love."

Let's just say I'd never seen somebody raise their eyebrows so fast and so high. A thoughtful look swimming behind his bloodshot eyes as he clumsily grabbed the pen on the wooden table between us and quickly wrote something on the inside of his hand before letting the pen clatter back down again.

"I never realised you were that kind 'a girl, I always thought you were one of 'em heartless...err..._females _who never stop moaning and were born to find something wrong with everythin'."

"Thanks Haymich," I retort sarcastically, "I'm heartless but still volunteered for my sister. Your logic is faultless yet again."

I get a shrug in response. I roll my eyes but secretly swallow the lump building in my throat; did I really come out so cold? But soon my uncertainty was blocked out by a new emotion, anger, how dare I be labelled! Haymich was barely conscious- I'm still yet to see him completely sober- throughout our time together but he still had enough information built up to judge me so. If he thought that what did everyone else think, and why do I care- it's not like the opinion others have of me really matters in the arena.

"On the contrary my dear, that's what the hunger games are held together by," almost as if he had delved into my mind and heard my thoughts he sneered slightly at my apparent ignorance, "it's a popularity contest really. The favourite tributes get the sponsors who help them survive on the inside of the arena and the Careers hand pick the strongest to ally with and then the targets. Let's not forget those so weak but have enough sheer luck to have survived for so long that they're left alone by everyone because the opinion each holds of them is so low."

"That was actually...insightful...Haymich."

"I try," he lets out a booming laugh as he opens his arms in a 'that's me, I'm so smart' way, "now, you mentioned love?"

"Yes, the different types and what it brings people to do," I pause as the pen has been picked up again and he continues to add more notes to his hand, rolling his finger in a circle to get me to continue on. So I did. I went on, occasionally we'd become sidetracked and move on to another topic, but Haymich seemed to have his mind set on only one subject, that was talked about up until Effie came forward in with my bustling prep team as Haymich was directed to talk strategy with Peeta.

* * *

**Clove:**

I hated them all. My father used to tell me that hate was such a strong world, I'm fairly certain every parent would have briefly passed that little drop of wisdom at least once. Cato had told me it was impossible to hate my prep team when they were such utter idiots – he may have used different words but that's the general idea- I honestly found it too complicated to simply tell him that it wasn't just my severely dim-witted prep team. I hated everything and everyone, yes I hated them, not dislike or detested, but hated, loathed and wished they'd all suddenly start to burn alive.

My prep team for being so happy and bubbly as they finished twisting my hair into coils and placing them in a flower like arrangement on my head. Too busy chatting about their own little lives tittering away some of my last moments before I entered the arena. I hated them and even the Capitol for this whole game, for placing me in such an impossible situation and then sitting back to laugh and avidly watch in a sport they know they would never have to participate in. I wished that every single girl of age in my district would spontaneously combust for not volunteering, District 2 had barely had anyone under sixteen enter the games but here I was at fourteen about to lose my life to such a pathetic sport. My parents for giving birth to me, how dare they bring a child into such a dangerous world where the sick line the street and children are trained to slaughter one another? How could they do that to me, I was a good girl wasn't I, or would I turn into just another sick beast to cross the screens of thousands as planned when the time came?

I hated Leon for...for...

"Arggg!" a howl escapes from behind my parted lips now forming into a snarl.  
Faintly my ears pick up the emotionless drone of one of the backstage crew as the words 'five minutes until we're live' briefly splay passed my ears. I can hear Glimmer as well, her girly giggles bounding around the roof as she chuckles at something brought up by an unknown voice. My hands slide across the empty room- I was for once glad that my prep team had left me, my stylist Kiara long gone after receiving a supposedly important call from the man who kept her up to date with the latest trends. Clutching the make-up in front of me I screw it up in my palms before slamming it down on the table, my hands then proceeding to rub my now red fingers down my face and digging the sharp claws they had given me into my jaw. The almost animalistic cry I was emitting becoming my background music as I stomped downwards and started pulling at my dress and hair.

"Clove, are you okay?" a knock stops the background music almost instantly as I open my eyes and face the mirror before me in horror, "you better be decent 'cause I'm coming in either way."

My door is effectively slid open and a male figure sticks his head in before cursing, walking into the room tanned arms latch onto mine and hold my shaking hands to my body as I face Brutus, one of the mentors from my district.

"What do you think you're doing, you're a mess girl,' he shouts as I find that he is the one shaking.

"...I, err, Leon..." with a sigh the man drops me and as one of his hands turn to pinch the bridge of his nose as he lets his anger out in a low growl. Faintly he mutters something about 'why now?' but honestly I was too busy letting my eyes survey my reflection in the mirror.

My hair had effectively been yanked out of its arrangement and certain parts were drooping down the side of my head, a part sweeping across my face as I took in the red lines that now ran tracks from my forehead to my jaw. I had ripped my toga and the make-up on the dressing table was everywhere.

"There's only about three minutes left," Brutus suddenly quipps as he gives me a once over, "you can't wear that on stage. Hang on, don't do anything stupid, just try to fix those red lines."

Mechanically I bob my head as my muttering mentor practically runs out of the room, leaving me alone surrounded by the mess I made. As if only recently being unfrozen I formed fists with my hands before settling on using the bottom of my toga to wipe the red marks as best as I could. _Just great Clove, you chose five minutes before you were about to go on national television to be judged to have a tantrum and ruin everything._

"Wow, I never imagined that District 2 would use such a blood thirsty costume in an interview," a man, obviously a stylist stated as he slipped in, "your mentor asked if someone could bring this across?"

He was almost asking a question as a black bag was lifted into sight, "running it a bit fine, don't you think?" he smiles as he opens the bag up and reveals a slightly off skin colour gown, "of course each tribute has a back-up outfit waiting in case, but I believe this may be the first time one has been used. Oh, where are my manners – my name is Cinna, the District 12 stylist. We were all done so I decided to go see if anyone was having a meltdown and bumped into a shouting mentor."

I allowed a smile to quirk my lips for a moment as I felt rough texture being replaced with loose fabric that was quickly fastened into place by Cinna.

"Thank you," I mumble in a polite monotone drilled into every child at a young age.

"I'm afraid this is as far as I can assist you, there are strict rules about this I'm afraid. If I could I would in a heartbeat, but only your stylist can go further that assisting a tribute into their selected clothing," his voice came out as if he was generally sorry that he was unable to help as he slowly took a step back. Opening his mouth for a moment before shutting it, an apologetic glance flashing across his face as he slid out of the room.

"_Two minutes, all tributes make their way to stage left entrance." _

At least I was dress appropriately, but my face had been rubbed pink and I found my hair an unmentionable problem. Closing my eyes I wait for someone else to walk in, two people had done it so far; maybe another would and save the day- Kiara could suddenly appear and fix me up, my prep team could have been alerted and coming right now. But I knew they weren't.

A pressure on my shoulder made me suddenly spin and see that in fact someone had come, Katniss raised an eyebrow at me as she took in my silent 'help me' plea. It didn't help that she looked astounding in a dress that reminded me so much of the flames she wore on her chariot. Without a word her hands brushed against my cheek as she mutely inspected the muck on my face. Grabbing a piece of cloth of the bench she swiftly dipped it into the concoction of powders on the table, aiming for something I couldn't see under my collapsing hairstyle. Running it over my face speedily she then turned to my hair, never letting her eyes catch onto mine. Tugging with more urgency she unravelled my hair with more confidence and skill then I ever would have thought she would have possessed as she let it caress my back for a moment as Katniss let her mind ponder what to do.

"What's the use, there's not even a minute left?"

* * *

**Katniss:**

"What's the use, there's not even a minute left?" her voice came out hollow and dejected as I look down at her. I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that I would have been helping another tribute minutes before the interviews began- I was going to leave, but it was Clove, and she looked so pitiful from the gap left in the door.

"We'll make it," I mumble as I push her lightly in the direction of the door, letting my fingers guide me as I pretend she were Prim and I was giving her a quick new hairdo before school. I find us both rushing down the corridor, my hands wrenching her hair in every direction until I see that I had subconsciously formed a messy but poised bun on top over her head.

"Just think of Leon and how happy he'll be to see you, now he wouldn't mind if you came out there in a trash bag now would he?"

"...no."

"Then just think of how excited he's going to be when he sees you up there, in such a pretty dress too. You don't want to be sad up there and disappoint him now do you?" I felt as if I was talking to a young child as I listen to the almost incoherent no being uttered by the girl in front of me.

"Smile and think how nice it's going to be when this is all over," I strain out as I slide the final bobby pin into her chocolate locks.

Stopping just before the final corner I turn around and face her, my finger absentmindedly straightening her dress and touching up the glitter now concealing the marking on her face. I couldn't help but beam at my handiwork in which she returns with an almost sincere grin.

Turning the corner quietly I see the other twenty two tributes lined up for their interviews all dressed up as I slide onto the end of the line behind a frantic looking Peeta. I tap him on the shoulder after making sure that Clove arrives safely beside Cato as a man with a headset on his head scowls at us and whispers something into the headset. Suddenly I find that we are all being ushered onto the stage before Peeta can say anything about my lateness as a rushed version of Caesar Flickerman's opening tune.

**Clove: **

Suddenly being shoved onto a stage I find that I am being assaulted by my senses, I smell the aroma of sweat and smoke, am almost blinded by the flashing lights both temporary or hanging from the ceiling. The deafening drone of shrieking _fans_ does nothing to calm my swelling and surging nerves as I touch the hard surface of the chair I will briefly be seated in before being called upon my Caesar.

Having a chance to cast my eyes at the surrounding area I take in what I missed out on in my absence behind the stage as there is the annual recap on what has occurred so far. All the male tributes are nothing special, all in a dress shirt and pants, a jacket slung over the top. A personal touch added with an extravagant belt, tie or even form of jewellery or embroidery. With their hair either slicked back; tousled to give the air of it being messy or had some type of glitter added to their strands to make it appear to flare a certain colour in the light. The gowns adorn the females however were all varied, no need to guess what some such as district one were aiming for with her undersized and almost see through piece. Hairstyles being as simple as a few clips or as profligate as complex braids weaved with jewels and feathers. Either way I could tell that each strand had been carefully placed or each outfit handpicked out of thousands of potentials. Some looked like they wore too much make-up, some in dire need of it, but who was I to be too judgemental when I probably looked worst of all. I thanked the heavens that the luminescent lights blocked out the audience from my position as we were slowly called forward, I did not wish to catch the eye of either Kiara, my prep team or my mentors. I just wanted to go home, but I was here.

Hearing my name called I plastered a self absorbed smirk across my face as I stood with a faulty are of cheerfulness. At first I allowed the man before me to briefly touch hands with me but I made sure he kept a distance and did not try to hug me like he had the two others before me.

"Now, Clove," he began, seemingly not phased in the slightest when I rejected his attempt at wrapping his arms around me, laughing joyously along with the giggling audience as I slid into the far more comfortable chair. Never mind it was his.

"Is this the part where you ask me a series of pointless questions in your attempt to get to know me and discover how I tick?" I interrupt him as I lean forward and raise my eyebrow in his direction as he makes a show of covering his mouth in shock and sidling into the chair I was originally supposed to sit it.

"I think she's worked out my plan," he stage whispers, making sure the microphone catches his words, he then turns back to me and when I say nothing drops a prompt he knew I would jump upon. "Well Clove it seems you have this all sorted out, now why don't you tell us all about what I hear was a little wardrobe malfunction backstage?"

In a second I flash through my mind what I had been told to say, sarcastic, deadly but with a sweet undertone. At least I knew I could nail two of them.

"There's not much really to say Caesar," Lying was easy, at first it used to be hard but now it were simple, "I didn't like my outfit so I changed it. Just like in the Games, what I don't like better not hope of seeing the next sun rise."

With a hearty laugh he gestures towards the chair I had taken over "I can see that you like being in control of things."

I tilt my head to the side in his direction, curious out of what he and the audience found so amusing about my claim.

"Oh, isn't she just precious?" the blue haired man called out to the audience as a large hand shook my shoulder, rattling my bones and forcing me to fall backwards out of his grasp and into the back of the chair.

"Looks can be deceiving you know," my blood pressure was rising and I could feel myself being agitated, I wait for them to stop their laughing, obviously disregarding my training score and taking my demeanour as my whole, "I'm serious."

That stopped them dead, good.

"What do you plan on doing in the games then? I believe you received a score of," he pauses as he receives the number from his almost concealed earpiece, "ten!"

Shock covers every inch of his features as I smirk and lean forward again, "oh but Caesar, shouldn't you have already memorised my score? Now what do I plan on doing in the games, you ask? I plan to go hunting."

It took only a second but in that second I saw an un-composed Caesar Flickerman who seemed anything but certain on where to take this.

"I see, nobody should count you out of the Games just yet, right?" he had finally bowed down and allowed me to conduct the exchange, something not unnoticed by the audience.

"With a score of ten the Gamesmakers must have seen something they liked, I think that would entitle the fact that I was indeed a strong competitor in this..." the buzzer goes off.

"And there was the lovely yet dangerous Clove from District 2, let's all give her a round of applause," and like the puppets they were, the audience burst into cheers as I stood- catching the eyes of Cato as I turn to sit down I pause for a moment.

"Maybe I'll give you a shout out during the games Caesar," I state in a voice riddled with false enthusiasm to which he nods rapidly to, "you know, in between disembowelling all of those tributes."

I bare my teeth at him and grin when I see the always beaming man's smile disappear as the audience becomes hushed and I sit down in my chair once more before Cato is called. Ignoring the man standing in the middle of the stage, breaking out of his trance and sitting down knowing there was no way now he would be able to raise my hand into the air like he had done the other tributes.

"Good one," I manage to pick-up Cato breathe, "You had a wardrobe malfunction? You look fine." I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip as my district partner stands and sauntered onto the stage before collapsing and slouching in the tributes chair with a leg up, almost as if he were at home. Caesar having learnt from his previous mistake and remained seated until he were sure Cato wouldn't stake claim on the chair opposite him.

* * *

I won't lie and say I was paying attention the rest of the night, something about proclaiming love and showers were mentioned. Katniss was surrounded by flames once more as she twirled around for all to see. I almost laughed in spite at how serious Caesar took the girl from eleven as she talked about how she would survive the Games, he must have learnt his lesson not to mess with the small ones as the night drew to a close and we were led to our floor. I pressed the button this time, making sure to rub it in Cato's face that I knew which floor was District 2 - not like he didn't, but I was certain that he found it hilarious that I didn't know what floor was ours.

"Never have I been so embarrassed in all my life, having the District 12 stylist give it to you no less," Kiara had screeched and prattled on in a high-pitched voice as she attempted to chide the girl. "Who else has ever had to use their second outfit and to go out on in practically nothing that I or your prep team had placed you in. Then to turn around and say that you changed it because you didn't like it, I am never going to live this down!"

But nobody ever really listened to Kiara but Vladd, and he was too busy receiving praise for how well Cato went that her words were left unheard.

"It was District 12 who did your hair, I don't want you getting close to her Clove," Cato's voice came out low, in its warning tone as he gave me a steely glare. Sometimes I hated the way that he seemed to think he controlled everyone, and the way that he always seemed one step in front of everyone while I was struggling just to keep up, he held my life in his hands and he knew it – the other's followed his every words and the crowds dived towards his feet when he entered a room. He shot me a coy smile as he slid out of the elevator and straight towards his room.

'_He's got a point, the way she accused you of playing mind games when here she is toying around with you like a cat priming a caught mouse before it bites.'_

That was one of the reasons why I loathed myself more than anyone or thing. I always had to go and confuse myself with my procrastinating views. But it was almost as if my mind was where all my hatred originated, the part where it's once sole direction was inward has now broken off and spiralled in every direction possible, making me hate everything. Especially those I think are toying with my mind.

* * *

**Okay so there is the fourth chapter, I hoped you liked it!**

**So first off I always imagined that Katniss might have something to do with the whole lovers thing with her and Peeta. Also when I don't know what to write I tend to start to go off and write paragraphs about who knows what. I also apologise with having everyone visit Clove, I was going to have it just Katniss, but thought it was too predictable, then thought Cato but thought that was too predictable too...**

**A quick question for everyone, do you think there should be any pairings, if so who?**

**Thanks for taking the time to read :) :)**

**(I'll try updating in a couple days, friday night at the latest but I highly doubt that I wouldn't update before then if anyone is interested.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own THG, no matter how cool that would be.**

**Thank you for all of your support, I know that you must hate me right now for not updating in forever even though I promised I would. I"m not going to write endless paragraphs to say why I haven't been here for a long, long time- just that one thing led to another and days soon formed weeks. I just found it hard to keep up with everything suddenly, I was struggling to stay on top of basic things and kept putting other things off which led to being MIA.**

**I'm sorry and I'm back, that's all that matters. Thank you to all who've stuck to this story, I understand for those who didn't and welcome new readers.**

**_WARNING:_There is some violence in here, and since it's Clove I decided to go into a bit more detail about the deaths- so you've been warned. I edited a fair bit out of the blood bath, but there's still at least one bloody scene which some might not really like.**

**for all th****ose who may want to avoid the major violence, I'll mark where I think some might not like to read.**

** *this is when it starts.**

** !*this is when it ends.**

**(I'm being a bit over cautious but I'd rather be too cautious than have a complaint or something like that. I personally don't find it too bad, but then again I'm me and everyone is different.)  
**

**p.s. Sorry if this chapter appears twice, I had to quickly edit something and I'm not sure if the new one replaced the old one or not...**

* * *

'_Why do you think you deserve to be in the career pack?' silence was his answer._

'_Come on, Clove, you're stronger than you think,' but Leon never took comfort in the silence._

'_Because I never miss.'_

_With a shake of his head he looked upwards as if searching for the right words, 'if only you knew. It's more than a fight Clove, and you are so much more than a fighter.'_

* * *

**Clove:**_  
_

Gliding smoothly up in my container felt more like clumsily plummeting into the depths of hell. My fingers gently tapping against the glass, childishly hoping that there would be an error and the elevator would freeze in place, leaving me cocooned in here while the bloodbath of the Games began without me. Silently my palms drew inwards to clutch at my shoulders inside my oversized coat while my eyes drew shut. With a jolt I unfasten my eyes from their once blissfully closed position. Wind began beating and tumbling through the gaps in my hair, as I surveyed my- our- green battlefield. The countdown began as I took it all in; this would be the last place for the majority that they will ever be themselves again. No one left the Games the same, it changed everyone- rotting their cores inside the arena, bringing out the animal, or showing just how desperate one would plight to survive. You died or you died, it's just that in one you have to endure it for years before you are finally put to rest.

I small smile threatens to grace itself on the surface of my face, yet before it rises any higher inside blinking gave me the sight to see that everyone else had already lunged off their platforms and was ploughing off in an array of different directions. Scurrying forward to join the fray I dive into the mass of anxious bodies as I feel something hard latch onto my shoulder. Letting out an astonished squeak I relax as I feel something being shoved into my hands as Cato's hand drops its grip and continues to slay selected tributes in sight. You see there was always an underground setup of who was to die when, made by each career every year of the games. During the time leading up to the bloodbath, our mentors would slip notes to the other careers on who should be taken out now. Usually there was the odd few picked for the numbers, then the others we held our own personal vendettas against to leave alive until we decided to stop toying with them. Although it did not always go to plan, we were not as stupid as to go out and kill everyone in sight in the initial battle- no we killed those who were chosen to die then. Cato had been the one tribute who practically picked every single body whose canon had gone off or was yet to blow. Nobody dared question him.

*No need to glance downwards I already knew what sort of weapon was bundled in my arms, I touched a blade to each of my now shut off eyes as I released a knife, relished in the dull thud of the target hitting the ground- the howling pain- before a canon issued through those left in the panicked crowd. Blindly stumbling forwards, running a finger along each blade to work out what type it was before lunging at the mass in front of me. Wrapping my legs around the thrashing victim I used an undersized blade to cut into her papery flesh before plunging my knife into her cheek and elongating slowly slicing it across her face. Never mind her shrieks or her drooping nose now cut in half as I continue my jagged line over to her other cheek, almost like she was the canvas I continued the line slightly downwards until it was in line with the bottom of her nose. A diagonal line then painted downward through her lips across to join in line with the starting point of the first gash, bringing it horizontally across her chin I stop as I retract the knife and run my fingers along the messy '2' my prey will die with. Satisfied I part my lips and suck off the spare paint on my brush before sliding off the now writhing girl who will undoubtedly bleed out. Bouncing forward I raise my blade towards the sky,

"Caesar Flickerman, you inspired me," I burst out jubilantly before I turn and embed a knife in the stomach of a male preparing to attack me. Skipping over to the retching male I grab two more knifes, flipping them between my fingers before kicking him flat, forcing his jacket open he had foolishly left undone. Dropping one like a pin into his chest and the other slightly below the first blade in his stomach I sink on my haunches. There was no need to open my eyes to see if my aim was correct, it always was. I toying pause my fingers on the end of one knife before continuing on until I hear a canon fire- leaving me wondering whether I should open my eyes and see my handiwork, but...no.!*

A sudden cry makes my head snap and my eyes fall open, Katniss is wrestling with a boy over a backpack- wait, she shouldn't be here...Cato wants her dead. Projecting a knife into his back, effectively puncturing his lungs from behind I hear his canon fire, my eyes focused on District Twelve as she grabs the bag and in an instant her eyes are locked with me. Debating what to do I search for a hunting knife before skilfully holding it between my fingers, smiling as she braces herself for the hit as I imbed it into the bag. After nodding a slight thank you to me, I gesture with my eyes to the tree line, her lithe form needs no more as she disappears into the bracken.

"I see what you mean, Cato," Glimmer mummers from behind, spinning to face her I almost vomit.

* * *

'_Why do you feel the need to keep your eyes closed when you battle, how else are you supposed to see who is who and how there fare?'_

'_I can tell, it just comes,'_

'_But why?' Leon was trying to understand, he really was._

'_I'd rather fight every battle with my eyes closed, with them shut there is no need to see a world of red.'_

'_Don't you like your creations?'_

'_No, that's the thing, I love them.'_

* * *

Suddenly yet again a hand clutched my shoulder, but I still saw him, my art work was beautiful- too beautiful to ever part with.

"You killed my district partner, he was a part of the pack!' a brunette- was she district 4? I couldn't remember- she looked livid as she stared down at me, "You stupid little girl, you did this on purpose, to eliminate the competition when you thought no one was looking! There was a deal you just dishonored, so now I'll kill you!' her shrieks did nothing but make a nice background music to the little inspection I was having with my baby.

"nobody is killing anyone here, he attacked her, Clove had every right to kill him,' Cato had roughly pushed me behind him as the brunette cowered under his glare.

"...But.'

"Nothing," he interjected, "if you want her blood on your hands then the deal really is broken, and I'll have no choice but to kill you with my bare hands, that is if you get close enough to take that chance."

Her head bowed, I took a glance from behind the bulk in front of me, he was obscuring my view of the carcass, but not of her. The blond knew full well that if I got the chance, I would never leave- I'd stay with my artwork until the end of time, just to look at their picturesque splendour. Then I'd grow disgusted with it, and myself, before my own self-loathing took my life.

"Leave if you want, we don't want any traitors amongst us," I did a double take, zoning in on Glimmer who was looking directly at district 4 as she moved until she stood next to Cato, arm on his shoulder. "Or anyone holding us back, we need people like her," Glimmer stopped to shoot me a dazzling smile over her shoulder before morphing her face into a glare to face forward again, "not ones who hide in the corner during battles, not even to get their weapons dirty. Tell me, do you even have it in you to kill?'

"No, I mean yes...no I'll stay, and yes I can kill..." she spluttered as she took a step back, fingers twisting the javelin in her hands, the _clean_ javelin.

"Then prove it," it was eerie how both blonds barked it out at the same time, but they took no notice.

"Oh and good job, Clove, four kills is just fantastic,' the bubbling blonde from district one trilled as she called out for her district partner to help her raid through the cornucopia. I sent her a nod of thanks as she winked.

Cato spun to face me, his face menacing to anyone but the one who could see through it to his tired facade, the Games only just begun and he already felt like he was acting like a parent keeping his children under control. I shoot him a nervous look, tilting my chin downwards when he raises an eyebrow- not amused.

"yeah, _four_ kills- too bad you were a bit off otherwise we'd make that five,' he seethed as I wiped some of the spittle off my face as he pulled away.

"I'll do better next time, I promise," I mumble, shooting him an innocent face knowing full well that there was no way he would still be agitated at me now. I am a manipulative little girl, just like I was raised to be.

"Just get yourself cleaned up okay? Come on, let's go before this body stinks up the joint,' he shoots me a half hearted smile which I avidly return, happily letting his steady arm lead me away. Trying not to think about Katniss and how she's probably out there all alone with a bounty on her head, but I was safe here- I should stay, shouldn't I?

* * *

**Katniss:**

After emptying the inside of my backpack out and splaying out the contents for my inspection I hastily packed it up. Instead of following my gut which told me to sprint as fast as my legs could take me away from the Careers, I just had to stay. I hoisted myself up onto a perch just outside where the group were joyously surveying their large collection of weapons. Well at least the girl from one was swinging around her newly acquired bow, sharing her happiness with her district partner as she constantly demanded his attention from his position over near the spears. A bulky girl from what appeared to be District 4 was sticking to the outside of the group as she absentmindedly began to walk in circles. Cato was swinging what must have been the biggest sword in the arena while Clove seemed to be attempting to clean herself with a bottle of already purified and clean water. All I had was an empty bottle. While watching I leaned forward slightly, causing a rustle to run through the leaves like a wave. Brown eyes suddenly flicked up and Clove was staring directly at me, yet she did not seem very glad to see me, making me rethink my rash actions to stay around for her. She trotted over to Cato and whispered something in his ear, accepting the large knife he handed her as he nodded and she began to walk across to the edge of the clearing.

"You shouldn't be here."

Eyes growing and arms flailing around I almost felt myself lose grip of the tree, yet again happy that the Careers seemed to be deaf. Swinging around I see Clove leaning against the bottom of the tree as if she had been there all along and I was the one intruding.

"How?' I was still processing the sudden appearance of the young girl who had entered on the opposite side of the tree line.

With a shrug she never took her over sized doe eyes off me as I expertly clambered down from my perch.

"I told Cato I needed had more blood on me than I anticipated and needed a little privacy to clean fully- so he gave me a knife and said 'okay'."

"What!' I practically shrieked, as her hand forcefully slammed into my face, listening to the thrum of our heart beats I wait for her to slowly lower her hand from my mouth.

"What happened? Are you injured? I should have..." but my worries were cut off with a finger to her lips and a firm shake of her head, "...then that means...oh Clove."

Her lips were parted but my disappointed tone must have silenced whatever she was conjuring up. My foot sliding backwards as I lean away from her reproachfully, I try to work out who she really is- a good ally or the perfect Career.

"You act like it's a big deal."

"You've taking someone's life!"

"If I didn't who would, without us who'd kill everyone, the girl from 11?"

"Us? So you are one of them!"

"Who, the Careers? At least they find nothing wrong with killing someone, its called natural selection Katniss. The weak have to die!"

I stop dead, looking at her- all of her- the blood oozing out of her clothes, dripping off her boots onto the ground below her and smeared into her skin. She was a killer.

"The Careers are a bunch of savages; it's not you Clove- you don't belong there."

"Yes I do, more than anywhere else- look I need to go- and they, no, WE are certainly not savages."

All I do is shake my head sadly at the potential ally I was hoping in having, "Go back to Cato then- and his pack of murderers, it's all just so wrong it's not funny, no one should be able to do that...and yes, dear, they are savages. Find me when you work that out yourself."

Slowly she turns, as if reluctant to leave, never looking so small and vulnerable she turns slightly to face me, yet never meeting my gaze one more time, with one last line that nearly broke my heart. "I'm sorry Katniss- but I have to- if your whole district believed in something, who are you to question it."

* * *

My grey eyes trained on the girl from district 2 for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time, gazing as she poured the remaining of the bottle of water she was carrying over her head as she attempted to use her bloodied sleeve to clumsily wipe red away. I almost laugh at how awkward her actions are until I remember out conversation- why do the majority always end in an argument.

She jogs out of the brush to receive what looks like a chorus of 'hellos', the boy from one chuckling under his breath at her terrible job of cleaning up. His partner however swinging her bow over her shoulder and after rummaging in one of their many bags produces a small cloth and tosses it at the bloodied figure.

"She's not a baby, Glimmer!" I could hear the brute from where I was, "she can clean herself, if not then who cares?"

Pouting, Glimmer rolls her eyes before the girl from 4 suggests something that gets everyone moving, originally in my direction until Clove points out some barely visible smoke in the distance and they all sprint off. Even though they hadn't reached their victim yet, even though I couldn't hear the screaming from where I was, even though I was thankful they didn't come my way- I still cringed with every step they took towards the smoke.

So instead I began to hike in the opposite direction, with each rustle I anticipated an attack and with each crunching noise I already wished I was back home.

...

I'm already positioned inside my sleeping bag and secured to the tree I've climbed before it gets too dark. Being suspended on a tree branch high above the ground really limits everything down to a few movements to reposition my hands and my mind.

It's funny how easy it is to realise you've been avoiding something when you're given a moment to backtrack and think. I've been evading many things really. That's the problem when the only thing you have left to turn to is filled with all of those thoughts and feelings you'd rather leave untouched. I wonder how Prim is back home- she wouldn't be watching the Games live, but during lunch I can imagine her for once eagerly looking up at the screen- searching for any signs of...me. I thought my head would be filled with worry for her, hoping I never looked too desperate for her sake- but she's only briefly crossed my mind, only in comparisons to Clove. That was the sickening part, the one I'm disgusted with.

Peeta was right, what was I doing? What would Prim be and everyone back home be thinking? In District 12 it was a silent, undeclared rule that those from higher districts were lethal monsters- but here I was in an insane panic whenever I thought of harm coming to that little girl. But I guess that little girl I saw is dead, or maybe she was an illusion all along- even now I doubt myself, something I would never have done before The Reaping.

"I'm so confused, I'm so sorry Prim- I love you," it was hoarse, but unless some raging battle was occurring somewhere else between the trees then my whisper would have been heard. I directed my eyes towards the fake sky as I picture the real stars behind it. Maybe that would take away some of the doubt I've cause her, it might even help her sleep tonight knowing that I've proclaimed my love for her on nationwide T.V.

I've never had a big heart, and I intend to keep it that way. I'm surviving the 74th Hunger Games no matter who goes down because of it- for Prim, my own little sister whose counting on me to come home. I don't care anymore; as far as I'm concerned Peeta was a nice District partner but has to die in order for me to go home. Clove is a vicious monster inside the body of a once innocent child- but I've seen passed her mask, and Prim needs me more. Everyone else in The Arena better watch their backs because I'm doing everything it takes to get home. Once I get that bow away from district 1, hunting season begins for real.

* * *

Perhaps my morals have disappears, maybe I'll join the countless others who have turned into desperate assassin's on their different battlegrounds, but I finally see that I'd rather do that then have Prim watch my death and leave Gale with an even bigger responsibility. Well that was what I was telling myself until I saw the faces of the dead flash across the sky and I knew that I couldn't be the cause of another face up there.

* * *

**Clove:**

Glimmer was rapidly becoming an exasperating nuisance. I couldn't work out what game she thought she was playing- definitely not a battle to the death. Constant complaints emanated from her position behind us as she whined about whatever she thought was worth vocalising. She had also drawn on a pretty little innocent face when she looked at Cato or the almost sickening grin she grew when she looked at me and was sure Cato was looking. I could tell behind her facade that she despised me with an endless pit of loathing, I made her look like a weakling in training, but I was also useful. I could be an easier ticket to her free ride through the Games, instead of throwing herself at Cato and luring and manipulating him at her will for the sake of her survival- she could simply buddy up to me and show Cato how nice she was to his pity case. I could practically envision the glare she is shooting into my back, which just like her archery skills, is pretty mediocre.

"Can we please stop for a few seconds, nobody's going to go anywhere- let me just do something with this blister I've got forming. Two seconds max!' It was pathetic but we all mutely agreed to halt for a few moments, she was scaring away the prey anyway.

"Cato," if Glimmer can mess with his mind why can't I?

His head rises slightly in acknowledgment, surely more than the blonde from 1 had gotten.

"We're making too much noise, all of the tributes are being scared away- how are we supposed to squeeze in anymore kills before daylight like this?'

"Don't worry, the noise will cease, by whatever means necessary we'll be hunting in silence from now on," he obvious caught on to my poorly hidden attack on Glimmer's noise levels.

* * *

"We're reasonable, 12, just give us a good reason why we shouldn't use this blade here," Cato swings the daunting at an angle so it just clips the other boys nose, "to _slice_ off your head and use it as a ball for our entertainment."

As defiant as you can be whilst recoiling from the blade directed at your face on the ground, district 12 opened he mouth and hollered, "Because that's just sick."

"Oh didn't you catch the memo," I interject, "we are sick."

"Yes so very sick," Marvel from District one catches on, seeming to have kept his brains from training, "It's rather sad really."

"Not sad for us though, but for you- I mean just imagine that head of yours rolling around on the ground as we kick it through the dirt, where it belongs," huh, that was actually a good one from Glimmer.

It was almost comical watching the colour being sapped from Peeta's face by the words we spat in his face.

"I can...I can..."

"In case you didn't notice, we obviously don't care what you have to offer, so you might as well stop saying 'I can'," It was Cato who stared angrily in the direction of District 4, his blue eyes hardening until they resembled frozen ice. He rose his hand and gestured for Peeta to continue, which he scrambled to do so.

"I can- err- lead you to Katniss, you want her dead don't you? Ye-yeah I know exactly which direction she headed off in and I have a pretty good idea...I think I know where she might be!" Watching the older boy practically grovel in desperation at our feet didn't do anything to quench my thirst for his blood on my blades. I could find Katniss in a heartbeat, it isn't that hard.

"See, we are a fair group of people, we offered you a chance to prove yourself," for a moment I anticipated Cato slicing downwards with his blade, but he retracted it slowly and let out a breathy yet jubilant laugh.

"I don't see why we _have_ to kill 12 right now, after all he did offer us a near irresistible offer, right?" it wasn't a question; it was more a test- who would defy the self proclaimed leader of the Career pack?

"Stand up then, go on and lead us to her- if you're so sure you know where she is," Glimmer of course lunged at the chance to get closer to Cato- placing her hand on his shoulder as she kept her eyes down on our new addition with obvious disdain.

Maybe I was wrong about Glimmer, as if a simple hand on another's shoulder can change everything and place it in a different light all together. It wasn't as if she was doing something terribly wrong, but she seemed to be shying away from Cato's actual body, like only her fingertips were permitted to touch him because it wasn't as if he was exactly clean. That shouldn't bother her, though.

Even though Glimmer was annoying and I found her cocky and stuck-up, at closer glance she had the right mindset and a perfect plan in mind. If I were older and had less self respect than I do, I as well would follow the same plan she has set in place. Undoubtedly latching onto the strongest male in the Arena was ideal, attempting to manipulate them into having feelings about her and to protect her up until the end when her ditsy facade would suddenly turn into a deadly skill. Everyone has a secret in the arena, one they keep even from their closest allies- and I have a feeling hers is that she isn't as ordinary with her skill levels as she lets on, at the end her plan is surely to surprise and blitz us all once the numbers have dwindled down.

She doesn't like Cato at all, she isn't seeking for his approval, she is yearning for his acknowledgment so she can sink those manicured claws into him deeper than anyone could imagine. Too bad that person was from District 2 and had barely any human emotions left in him, sure they can easily be faked- but he'd cast Glimmer away in a second.

Never the less I'll be glad when I can finally say that we're rid of her.

* * *

Cato was tauntingly pointing his swords tip into the back of Peeta as he urged him onwards, inwardly I rolled my eyes, and he had no clue where he was going. Glimmer was sidled up beside Cato, making sure to be extra quiet. Marvel and I were keeping the same pace with our eyes forward- not for the company- but to send a message to 4 that she wasn't welcome.

The girl in question was sulking behind us, nursing her throbbing cheek after Cato not so subtly sent a backhand in her direction, seething something about not respecting his authority. Obviously my district partner took District 4's comment to Peeta as a personal attack on 'his methods'.

Another reason that District 1 made great company was that he didn't seem to take me into any consideration besides the fact that we were blocking 4. He couldn't care less who I was and since we were behind him, Cato couldn't keep turning to gauge my reaction to the 'Katniss hunt'. The blond had been quite adamant about the fact he did not like the female tribute from 12 nor the 'relationship' I had developed with her. I don't know if it were I he were actually-dare I say- worried about, or if he detested the fact that he may have to fight to play the hero role for the rest of my short life. But no matter, little did he know I was getting tired of the tedious fights I had with the female and would rather stick with someone I've known for as long as I can remember than her. It would be a harder decision if her morals and I didn't clash so often or if she stopped treating me like I was some _child_ who didn't know any better or understand my actions. The bottom line was that I'd rather Cato win than her, I know she has a sister and everything but I know where my loyalties lie. He is the one looking out for me; she is getting inside my head. I do not enjoy being psychoanalysed.

* * *

**I'll try to update again tomorrow for all of those who read it the night it was posted- and for those who didn't then you'll get 2 chapters in one day :)**

**I also read all of your reviews about romances (you can still say who you want paired together now if you haven't already) and no one wanted Katniss and Peeta. So should I kill him off?**

**Also do you have any character that you want to live or die in particular? Let me know in the reviews.  
**

**Also there will be an alliance in the next chapter, more information about Leon and I'm going to predict that I'll be finished this all in around 4 chapters, maybe a bit longer.**


End file.
